This invention relates to egg packing containers having in rows a number of round hollows or recesses in a receptacle and a flap lid for accommodating eggs individually therein.
In packing eggs, it is well known in the art to employ a container which has a number of round hollows or recesses formed in rows in a receptacle of a generally rectangular shape and also in a lid or cover of a similar shape which has one longitudinal side edge flexibly or hingedly connected to one longitudinal side edge of the receptacle, so that the lower and upper portions of the eggs are accommodated respectively in the round hollows of the receptacle and lid when the latter is closed on the former. After packing eggs, the other free longitudinal side edge of the lid is usually fixed to the mating side edge of the receptacle by means of adhesive tape strips or staple pins. When opening such an egg container, difficulty is often encountered in removing the adhesive tapes or staple pins, and the container is liable to be broken or deformed to a degree as would prohibit reuse of the container.